User blog:Jack YCO/READ ME - YoVille Wiki Projects!
Hey everyone! Important message for you so please make sure to read through it all! The development and growth of the wiki is always high on my agenda. Every day I try and think of new ideas of helping the wiki grow and constantly finding areas to improve on. Over the past few days we've picked up some new editors, which is great! I am now proud to call us a small team! But as a team we need to work together to help build this place up. After all, there's no denying that this wiki is lacking in content. There is a lot more work to be done. My latest idea (could be a crazy one), is to have something called Editor Projects. This is where each editor chooses a subject to work on and they focus their wiki attention on that. For example I may choose my project to be themes, so most of my time spent on here would be adding new theme pages. I would LOVE it if each editor on the wiki started their own little project. I would love to help out with your projects when possible, if you need some admin help or just general wikia help send me a message. I feel that if each editor works hard on one area, we can build this wiki up in no time! You can take on any project you like, and after you've done you can ask for another one! Remember - you choose your project, so make it one you will enjoy! What's the best project for you? There are several things you should consider when choosing a project. *Make it something you will enjoy working on. *It doesn't have to be a huge project, you can make it a more manageable amount! *It really should be something you have expertise in, for example Davidkelley says he knows a lot about hairs, so he did a really good job on the Super Saturday Hairs page. *Once you start a project, you should make sure you spend most of your wiki time on that area. Some ideas for projects: *We always need item pages, how about 08 collectibles? *Some of the location pages really need updating! *Anything that could be useful to players, encouraging them to come on the wiki. *If you really don't like editing much, take up an advertising project, where you spend time advertising the wiki! So that's the basics of this idea. Projects would need to be arranged with me on this blog post, just to make sure its a useful project. (We don't need a project on the various catchphrases of Vinny!) I have had some ideas for projects for certain members of the wiki, judging on previous activity and also what I've seen elsewhere. *Anthony, you're doing a great job on the Types of YoVille Players! If you want to continue on that, feel free, or you can take a break and try something different. Totally your decision! *I read on the YV Forums that Patmin, you might be interested in making pages on certain collections! This is a great idea but you would possible need to add a lot of pictures to the articles - although you can get help on pictures if you need! *Davidkelley, you seem to be really great at item articles! If you would be interested in making more articles for items, let me know. Or you can try something else! I'll be doing projects myself. In fact I'll be trying to take on two projects at once, features and themes. Since I started these projects, it makes sense for me to finish them so all the pages have consistency! If you're interested in starting up an editor project, make sure to comment! I really feel its important to dedicate wiki time on certain things, rather than bits here and there. Notice "wiki time", meaning the time you spend on the wiki. I'm not asking you to give up extra free time! :P Thank you for reading, and I'm sure you may have some questions since this is a fairly big thing, so please leave them in the comments box, or alternatively leave me a message! Jack YCO, YoVille Wiki Admin 22:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:March 2013